


[Podfic] Of the Dirt and the Dust

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Apocalypse, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Dystopia, First Kiss, Flirting, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Mad Max AU, Mad Max: Fury Road AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Foxberry's "Of the Dirt and the Dust"</p><p>-</p><p>[ “You a’right back there?” The gruff voice of the man called Jean yells over the roar of the diesel engine. One hand on the wheel, he leans back, his tanned cheek rubbing against the driver’s seat as he eyes Marco in the back. With stubble lining his jaw, his oddly cut hair, and his crooked smile, Jean sets Marco’s nerves at ease and his stomach aflutter. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of the Dirt and the Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the Dirt and the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510243) by [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry). 



> LOOK JUST BURY MY IN THE MMFR AESTHETIC OK? I adore diesel-punk stuff so to see my two favorite tiny babes in a MM AU I just NEEDED to podfic it - especially since foxberry did SUCH an incredible job conjuring the atmosphere.

**Listen with Streaming** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nx83qjfk0j4b7kb/%5BSNK%5D_Of_the_Dirt_and_the_Dust.mp3)

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nx83qjfk0j4b7kb/%5BSNK%5D_Of_the_Dirt_and_the_Dust.mp3)

Length - 00:22:17

 

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pEMd1SdkAE) | Author's tumblr can be found [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](archiveofourown.org/works/5510243)

Save

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
